Dysfonctionnement
by MikageKun
Summary: Alors qu'Albus pensait pouvoir enfin se coucher sans entendre encore une fois parler de Malfoy, il se réveille dans une position assez dérangeante avec celui-ci en dessous... HPDM AL/SC
1. Prologue

_**Oya,**_

_**Je suis nouvelle sur le fandom. Enfin en tant qu'écrivain je le suis. J'ouvre cette fiction pour l'anniversaire de ma correctrice. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce prologue contiendra surement pas mal de fautes... Je m'en escuse. Ensuite ce sera une fiction assez longue dont j'ai quasiment écrite toute la trame... Vous allez le voir par vous même mais le prologue est très étrange, rassurez vous, les chapitre seront écrits autrement. Sur ce~ Bonne lecture!**_

_**Pairing: Albus S. Potter/ Scorpius Malefoy; Harry/Draco et peut-être d'autres segondaires.**_

_**Genre: Aventure/Romance**_

_**Disclamer: Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling.**_

_**Song associée au prologue: Ranbu no melody de Sid et Break of Dawn and Saying Goodbye d'Hetaoni.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

**Dysfonctionnement**

**Prologue**

.

.

La neige s'écoula doucement. Les flocons s'évadaient de chaques côtés, s'étalant sur les cours, les allées, les vitres et les toits. Même les immenses tours du bâtiment n'y échappaient pas. Tout se recouvrait de doux et pur blanc. La clarté du paysage fit papilloner ses paupières.

La neige était si trompeuse. Elle affichait une bienveillance pure et calme, une présence acceuillante mais froide. Comme une mère, elle paraissait pouvoir écouter et consoler tout les moeurs. Elle semblait innofensive et attentive. Menteuse. Elle était encore plus dangereuse que le pire des soleils. Le vent mélé à elle, et elle finissait par claquer portes et volets. Sa vraie nature réagissait. Poussée par un autre élement, elle disait la vérité, elle rejetait les êtres impurs de cette terre. Elle repoussait toutes les choses qui la pourrisse. Un peu comme lui. Lui qui s'était révélé à cause du vent qu'il représentait.

Est-ce que comme la neige, il finirait détruit, exorcisé par le soleil? Est-ce que quelqu'un aller le transformer en eau? Le rendre si fluide qu'il chercherait d'autre horizon. Le garçon grogna un peu, jamais il ne le laisserait partir.

Ses épaules se décrispèrent. Un triste regard émeuraude par la fenêtre et il reprit ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas c'était un fait. Mais est-ce que cela suffirait pour le garder. Impossible. Il le savait parfaitement... A cause de cette guerre, à cause de ce qui se préparerait. Le soleil aux gouts de guerre allait passer et ainsi la neige s'enfuira sans que le vent ne puisse rien n'y faire. Il devait devenir le soleil pour tous. Il devait casser leur union pour ce monde qui lui retirait l'amour. Non, il devait le faire pour ses amis, pour ses proches.

Sa main lasse de trainer dans ses cheveux bruns déjà bien emmélés, s'éffondra sur le côté de son corps.

Leur relation n'avait-elle que si peu d'avenir? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de continuer sa lutte sans abandonner l'amour? Devait-il être seul, sans lui pour battre son alter-égo? Avait-il si peu de droit sur sa vie?

"Non..."

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se laisser aux pleures. A cette eau qu'il détestait et aimait à la fois. Il haissait le liquide fluide et fuyard, il adorait la froideur et la beauté de la neige. Son regard tourna vers le ciel, grisâtre. Comme ses yeux. Aussi trouble et inacessible que lui. C'était impossible. Leur lien devait disparaître. Il devait se finir. Le futur était dur et il ne devait pas le passer ensemble mais bien l'un contre lautre, ennemi. Comment arriverraient-il à s'oublier? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien.

"Hey" apella une voix.

Le brun sursauta et détourna ses orbes vertes de la fenêtre vers son interlocuteur. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres quand il reconnu son amant mais celui en face gardait un visage sombre.

"E-ecoute, je pense que tu le sais aussi mais...mais-

_Tais toi." le coupa-t'il furieux. "Si tu es là pour me dire que c'est impossible, je le sais. Je le sais mon ange! Un peu trop pour mon propre bien même! Tu crois que c'est simple de t'aimer alors que je sais parfaitement que tu es un des siens?

_Et moi que tu es son ennemi ultime! Mais éc-

_Exactement! Tu crois que c'est simple bon sang mais t-

_Je te dis de m'écouter maintenant!

_Quoi!

_J'ai peut-être une solution! Alors tu vas la fermer et m'écouter jusqu'à la fin!"

Le brun ne sut pas quoi dire. Il se tut alors et observa l'autre silencieusement, en attendant, dubitatif, la solution de l'autre. Le blond en face tiqua légèrement, il s'assit alors à côté de son amant pour finir par coller son dos au torse de l'autre. Il murmura alors:

"Il existe un vieux sort très puissant qui permet de renfermer dans un objet une partie de son âme...Je me suis renseigné et j'ai trouvé une dérive de ce sortilège. Grâce à lui on pourrait peut-être enfermer la part amoureuse de notre âme ainsi que tout les souvenirs d'ami ou amant nous concernant dans un objet. J'y est pensé puis je me suis dit: et à quoi cela servirai si on ne s'en souvenaient jamais? Alors j'ai réflechit, encore...Et j'ai trouvé un autre sort. Un qui permet d'envoyer cette partie de nous dans le futur."

Une fois son explication finie, le blond se tut. Il attendait patiement que sa moitié analyse ses dires et comprennent où il voulait y venir.

"E-en gros tu me proposes de t'oublier pour dirons-nous dix, vingt ans puis te retrouver comme une fleur au bout de tant d'années?

_Exactement.

_Tu crois que la guerre sera finie?

_Oui, sans hésitation.

_Et si..." les joues du brun rougirent, un peu honteux de penser à ça. "Et si on s'est marié entre temps?

_On quittera nos femmes!" car il était sûr que si c'était le cas se serait avec une femme.

"Et pour les enfants?

_Qu'ils pensent au bonheur de leurs pères!"

Le brun rit doucement.

"Que tu es cruel mon ange! Mais dis-moi, où tu veux mettre nos parts d'âmes? Il faut un objet qui appartiendra au présent et au futur à la fois non?

_Hé bien..."

Le blond se mordit légèrement les lèvres.

"J'ai pensé à notre sang... J'ai pensé à infiltrer nos âmes dans quelques gouttes de sang et ainsi espérer les retrouver en nous plus tard.

_C'est gloque...

_Je sais mais ça appartient au présent, et au futur.

_Tu crois vraiment en ma victoire, hein?

_J'ai le choix?"

Un rictus adorable se forma sur le visage fin du blond.

"Alors, partant?

_Pour un nous futur!" s'écrie le brun. "Enfin si je savais ce qu'il faut faire...

_Tu veux faire ça maintenant?

_Oui, plus vite fait, plus vite on se retrouvera dans dix ans!

_Ça va nous devoir pas mal de magie...

_Combien?

_Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

_Je vois... Tant pis. Vasi explique-moi."

Le blond hocha la tête. Il commença à faire un petit discour sur la façon dont ils allaient procéder. Tout d'abord il fallait dessiner un pintacle au sol, car pour relier une chose comme le sang il lui avait semblait obligatoire d'utiliser l'alchimie. Rien de mieu que la science des matières pour ajouter une âme à des globules blancs et des des plaquettes. Ensuite chacun devra s'ouvrir le poigné et laisser le sang couler sur le centre du cercle. Enfin, ils reciteront un texte cour et finalement lanceront le sortilège qui clouera la scéance et les fera surement tomber dans l'inconscience.

Une crée en main, le blond dessina, le livre en main, un à un les dessin du cercle. Il s'appliqua particulièrement sur les lignes supposées droites ou parrallèles et qui lui semblaient assez brouillon. Enfin, il ne pouvait faire bien mieux, il était novice.

Il sortit un petit couteau suisse de sa poche et s'ouvrit les veines en premier, une légère grimace lui déformant le visage le temps d'un instant. Le brun en face fit de même et en choeur, ils déplièrent leurs bras vers l'avant. Finissant par se tenir la main au milieu du pintacle. Le sang coula finement de l'une et l'autre plaies. Ils parlèrent ensemble. Comme un vieux rituel, leur ton était impérieux et quiquonque les aurait surpris n'aurait pu les déranger telement ils imposaient le respect.

Ils levèrent enfin leurs baquettes, un rond, une croix grec et la prononcation du sort. Complet. Une large lumière parcouru les inscriptions du cercle. L'étincelle colora plus intencement le milieux du rond puis remonta sur les deux parcelles de sangs qui dégoulinaient. Les deux garçons ne purent se retenir. Ils hurlèrent. La douleur les traversa, semblant les vider peu à peu, les ronger de l'intérieur. Main, bras, épaules, torses, jambes, pieds, coeur, tête... Ils s'évanouirent.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appellée vie continua...**_


	2. Déjà un écrou de moins dans la machine

_**Oya,**_

_**Bon je me lance sur une idée précise pour les chapitres : un par mois de 10 pages Open Office. Ne cherchez pas de date par contre, je sais pas, mais un par mois. Bref, au niveau de l'histoire... J'étais supposée écrire dans ce chapitre un moment en plus... Voyez, gens du fandom, comme j'ai trop écrit jusqu'au point que même le passage du résumé se retrouvera dans le prochain chapitre... A la fin. Bon, au moins, vous aurez à lire, hein ? On va dire ça comme ça. Ensuite, que dire... J'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant sous la pensée d'Albus et Scorpius... Oh, il y a aussi mes OCs et celui de Little-Bloody-Things dans cette histoire. Comment dire qu'Allen - plus souvent appelé Alviss ici - s'est complètement incrusté ? Et comme Allen et Charlie vont quasiment de paire... Kof kof... Je finis là, bonne lecture !**_

_**Merci à ma correctrice! Putain merci Tsuki-neesan**_

_**Merci à TiteM, Animophilenrose (dont j'adore l'image perso en passant ^^") et Little-Bloody-Things.**_

_**Pairing: Albus/Scorpius, HPDM, Allen/Charlie et peut-être du Sirius/Severus si j'ai le courage.**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling. Charlie n'est pas à moi, mais à Little-Bloody-Things.**_

_**Musiques du chapitre : Minna Daisuki de Buono, Happy Synthetizer de 96neko et Len et la dernière pour la fin du chapitre rain stops, good bye de that.**_

.

.

.

.

**Dysfonctionnement**

**Chapitre 1 : **_Déjà un écrou de moins dans la machine_

.

.

.

.

Albus sourit une dernière fois à ses parents tout en secouant la main à côté de Rose et James qui faisaient de même. Il se laissa tomber doucement sur sa place. Une seule chose lui vînt en tête : il allait rentrer à Poudlard. Enfin. Il rejoindrait le monde des sorciers pour de bon, il apprendrait des sorts et tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie, il découvrirait l'endroit que son frère ainé nommait "deuxième maison". Il verrait les fantômes, les tableaux, le château : l'immense bâtiment aux pierres grisâtres que lui avait décrit James, la forêt interdite où leur père avait ses pires souvenirs, les tours élégantes. Il dévisageait le portrait spirituel de son esprit avec envie évidente.

Rose se pencha vers James et lui susurra :

"T'as vu, on dirait presque qu'il bave !"

L'ainé laissa un petit sourire mesquin s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

"T'as raison, c'est qu'il est excité comme un poux mon frérot !"

La fillette rit tendrement. Son que le petit brun n'entendit absolument pas. Il était encore loin, très loin des deux autres. Il s'imaginait les banquets, les cours... Il en était sûr, d'ailleurs, il serait un des meilleurs élèves. C'était l'un de ses buts premiers. Être dans le top trois des plus forts étudiants. Ensuite il rentrerait dans l'équipe de Quidditch, en tant qu'Attrapeur, le meilleur poste comme son père. Il ferait gagner sa maison, grâce à ses talents et à son équipe. Et peut-être, oui, peut-être finirait-il préfet en chef ? Il rêvait déjà de sa future place à Gryffondor.

"Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?demanda la petite voix stridente de l'éternelle vielle dame au chariot du Poudlard Express.

_Oui, s'il vous plaît, Madame, un peu de tout ce que vous avez, questionna calmement James en lui passant une petit bourse.

_Pour nous aussi," demanda la petite voix aigüe d'un garçon blond accompagné d'un châtain légèrement plus petit.

Le blond devait faire la même taille qu'Albus. Il portait une robe de sorcier classique, bon marché, et les baskets grisâtres sous celle-ci avaient dû servir très souvent. Pourtant, il se dégageait une certaine arrogance princière de lui. Quand son regard silex se posa dans celui émeraude d'Albus, ce dernier reconnut un sentiment de puissance noble à l'intérieur, ce qui le fit enrager intérieurement. Non, mais il le méprisait, là, c'est ça ? Pour qui se prenait ce mec avec ses cheveux de prostituée américaine ? Il était un Potter, lui ! Et un Potter, ça se respecte ! Non, il virait paranoïaque, là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'énervait à cause d'un simple regard ? C'était ri-

"Je ne pensais pas que les fils Potter et la gamine Weasley avaient si peu de classe... On dirait que la population sorcière s'est véritablement trompée."

Pas besoin de savoir à quoi il faisait allusion ; James venait de se goinfrer comme un porc et Rose n'avait pas vraiment un physique avantageux... M'enfin, même si d'un côté il avait raison, on ne s'en prenait pas à sa famille, et lui, il était resté classe !

"Je ne veux pas entendre ça d'un sorcier qui ose porter des chaussures si sales et qui, surtout, ne se présente pas avant de commencer une conversation. Je ne ferai donc pas cette erreur et me présenterai : je suis Albus Severus Potter, et tu es ?"

Un "Tss" significatif s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

"Je suis Scorpius Malefoy, et comme on le dit si bien L'habit ne fait pas le moine. ; la preuve en est que ton frère porte une marque de haute couture française et qu'il se comporte comme un miséreux affamé, alors qu'il devrait de vous deux être celui qui me tient tête, Potter. Sur ce, je vous laisse."

Il se retourna et murmura :

"Allez viens, Alviss, laissons ces bourges irrespectueux seuls."

Il partit sans plus leur accorder d'attention. La bouche d'Albus s'était ouverte alors qu'il se remettait du choc. Ce pauvre type venait de le laisser en plan, en plein affrontement verbal ? Même son frère ne lui avait jamais fait ça !

"Malefoy ? C'est pas le nom du mec que Papa détestait à l'époque de Poudlard ? questionna James qui n'avait absolument pas écouté la conversation, trop intéressé par sa nourriture.

_Mon dieu, James, ce mec t'insulte et tu remarques que ça ?

_Il m'a insulté ?

_Deux fois.

_Oh, le salop !"

Albus soupira devant la lenteur officielle dont faisait preuve son grand frère. Car, en plus, c'était lui l'ainé ; il était pas sorti d'affaire.

Une sonnerie retentit dans le wagon. Le visage de Rose sortit finalement de son énorme livre sur l'astronomie. Elle fouilla dans sa poche, puis en ressortit un petit appareil que sûrement aucun sorcier à part elle n'avait : un téléphone portable.

"On est bientôt arrivés, je vais vous laisser pour aller mettre ma robe !" Elle se leva en attrapant son sac de voyage puis se dirigea à l'extérieur. "A toute de suite Al', James !"

James observa sa cousine agir, l'air un peu étonné, puis il fixa un instant son frère.

"Tu savais qu'elle avait un portable ?

_Vu que c'est moi qui lui ai acheté, sous sa demande, pour son anniversaire, oui."

Une petit moue adorable apparut sur le visage de James.

"Heee~ J'en veux un aussi !"

Albus regarda son ainé comme le dernier des imbéciles.

"Si tu prends un portable, je te renie.

_Maiiis !

_On est des sorciers, on a d'autres moyens !

_Pourquoi t'en a acheté un à Rose, alors ?"

Ouch, question piège. Comment détourner le sujet sans que James ne s'en offense, ou sans avouer qu'il avait eu droit à un énorme volume sur la magie noire en échange ?

"Pa-parce que !" Oui, tout à fait convainquant Albus, continue ainsi et tu deviendras l'avocat des Mangemorts, au moins là t'es certain de perdre tes procès d'avance.

"Mais oui, c'est ça ! Et le gnome, il emballe la marmite dans du papier alu ! Allez Al' ! J'en veux un !

_Mais James, on a des hiboux, des baguettes ! Pourquoi tu veux un truc si encombrant et moldu ?"

Un long silence se fit dans le wagon. James regarda son frère d'une toute autre façon. Il ne l'observait comme ça que quand il prenait ses vraies responsabilités de grand frère. Du coup, là, Albus Severus Potter pouvait s'attendre au pire.

"C'est parce que c'est moldu que tu rejettes le portable ?"

Pas que pour ça, mais en partie, oui., mais non, il pouvait pas lui dire ça... Comment un fils Potter et futur Griffondor pouvait penser ainsi ? Il devait trouver une excuse valable, sinon il serait obligé de retourner dans le monde moldu pour l'anniversaire de James.

"C'est assez gros dans la poche, ça te gênerait...

_Il y a des sortilèges pour ça.

_Il fait du bruit, ça te saoulera.

_Il y a un mode silencieux et vibreur.

_Tu ne pourras discuter avec personne.

_Au moins Rose, et je compte bien que tout Poudlard s'y mette.

_Tu- Rho, et puis, mince, c'est bon tu l'auras ton portable !"

Albus se mit à bouder sur le côté du wagon alors que James poussait des petits "Hourra !". Attends une seconde, pourquoi il n'allait pas se le récupérer seul son portable ? Il était pas le plus âgé ?

"James, tu pourrais au moins y aller tout seul chercher ton téléphone.

_Mais enfin, Al', tu sais bien qu'il y a que toi qui peut t'échapper de la maison familiale sans qu'on puisse s'en apercevoir !

_Le jour où je grandirais vous serez vraiment dans la merde...

_J'avoue que ça retirera des possibilités."

Son frère le voyait comme un moyen de transmission, super... Il appréciait, vraiment.

.

.

Scorpius Malefoy, seul héritier d'une famille déchue, descendit du train comme le noble qu'il aurait dû naître. On ne détruit pas un "Malefoy" en le dépossédant, mais en lui retirant sa fierté. Or, comme le lui répétait son père, tant qu'ils garderaient la tête haute et froide, les Malefoy resteraient respectés. La preuve en était, tous les élèves, même sans connaître son nom, le regardaient avec admiration et peur. Il en était assez fier d'ailleurs. Vive les Malefoy.

"Scorpius, hé, Scorpius ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alviss ?"

Le gamin aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux bleus lui désigna le groupe du garçon qui avait agressé Scorpius du regard.

"Oh, jolie vue, Al' ! Tu crois que le gamin - car je n'ai pas retenu son nom - sera dans notre barque ?"

Un joli sourire serpentardesque s'afficha sur le visage d'Alviss.

"T'aimerais bien, hein?

_Je dirais pas non.

_T'as envie que je le ridiculise, c'est ça?

_Ou que tu te fasses ridiculiser ? Les deux sont une bonne option...

_Sadique.

_Que tu es cruel !"

Scorpius rit doucement devant la moue surjouée de son ami.

Un homme, imposant d'ailleurs, s'avança vers eux. Il avait une barbe touffue immense, tellement qu'on ne voyait pratiquement plus son visage. Ses yeux petits mais d'un noir profond scrutèrent Scorpius. Ce qui l'énerva un peu plus. Bon sang, mais il y avait quoi, là ? Il avait un truc sur le visage ? Et c'était quoi cette façon de le regarder comme un moins que rien ? Entre le pauvre gosse du train et le gros balourd devant lui, il sentait qu'il allait devenir méchant si ça continuait...

"Un Malefoy ? Je ne pensais pas revoir ton espèce ici.

_Vous m'insultez, barbu des montagnes ?

_Autant d'imagination que son père, ç'en est barbant..."

Scorpius bouillonna sur place. Il osait s'imposer contre les Malefoy. C-comment ? Il allait voir ici, à Poudlard, il ferait connaitre son nom - et prénom, accessoirement. Alviss lui agrippa le poignet pour l'empêcher de relancer une réplique.

Le géant se mit alors à hurler :

"Allez, les premières année ! Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi !"

Oh mon dieu, Scorpius venait de comprendre qui était ce mec : Rubeus Hagrid. Tu m'étonnes qu'il le regardait ainsi. Il devait détester la famille Malefoy vu le nombre de fois que son grand-père avait voulu le virer... Quoi que, disons le franchement, le coup de l'Hypogriffe, c'était quand même dangereux.

Il suivit Alviss - qui lui-même suivait Hagrid - vers les embarcations. Le grand homme sortit un papier très froissé d'une des poches de son affreux manteau de fourrure.

"Bien, je vais maintenant vous appeler un par un pour vous envoyer vers une des barques. Alors, Rose Weasley."

La fillette du train sortit du rang pour se mettre devant le géant qui lui murmura quelque chose.

"Emmanuel Parkison."

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns alla se mettre à côté de la Weasley.

"Mary Zannark."

Cette fois, ce fut une petite africaine qui rejoignit les trois autres.

"Nataniel Zabini."

Une fillette métis s'échappa du rang.

"Bien, toutes les quatre, veuillez rester ensemble de ce côté, voilà, comme ça. Vous serez ensembles pour la barque. Ensuite, la deuxième barque. Allen Alviss."

Alviss lui fit un léger signe de tête tout en se dirigeant vers Hagrid.

"Charlie Jones."

Un petit garçon à lunettes avec d'étranges cheveux gris marcha jusqu'à la place à côté d'Alviss. Il rougit alors que tout le monde le fixait. Allen se mit à sourire sournoisement et Scorpius ne misa pas longtemps sur l'innocence du grisé.

"Albus Severus Potter."

Oh, alors c'était son nom, dire qu'il l'avait trouvé tout de suite dans le train. Ah, bah oui, c'était évident en plus. Des cheveux bruns en pagaille cachant à peine la clarté de deux grands yeux verts, si ça s'était pas un Potter, lui il était Black ! Ok, mauvais jeu de mot, il avait une partie Black en plus.

"Scorpius Malefoy ?"

Non ! C'était pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit dans ce genre de situations qu'All' avait ce qu'il voulait ?

Scorpius se dirigea alors vers les trois autres. Il fit bien attention à présenter une démarche impériale et sûre. Une fois devant Albus, il s'obligea à le snober de la plus affirmée des façons et surtout de ne pas se s'énerver à nouveau contre lui quand l'autre susurra :

"Bah tiens, le mec à la couleur de cheveux prostituée américaine est dans mon bateau..."

Il ne devait pas répondre à ça. Même si on insultait sa famille. Puis, c'était pas parce qu'il parlait de ses cheveux que ça se rapportait à sa famille. Oui, ce serait stupide de répondre ; ce serait jouer son jeu. Et on ne jouait pas le jeu d'un mec si enfantin. Ou peut-être que si...

"Pour quelqu'un qui a des cheveux dignes d'un certain chanteur allemand, je te trouve très ouvert pour parler des miens.

_Tu viens d'insinuer que mes cheveux ont les attitudes d'un moldu, là ?

_J'ai bien cru que tu ne comprendrais pas une phrase si simple.

_Je comprends une phrase quand j'en entends une. C'est plus ou moins le but de mes oreilles ; pourquoi, les tiennes ne sont pas en état ?

_Je pensais que si mais un son assez énervant me parvient de temps en temps : ta voix ?

_Ou tu as juste des problèmes d'ouïe, Malefoy.

_Argn, encore plus strident, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de dire mon nom de famille, Potter ; tu viens juste d'humilier par ce fait une grande partie de mon arbre généalogique.

_Oh, c'est vrai, la génération de ton grand-père ne l'a pas assez fait.

_Ne parle pas de mon gran-"

Une main souleva alors les deux garçons d'un seul coup : Hagrid.

"J'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque où Malefoy et Harry se disputaient ! Arrêtez ça maintenant ! C'est un comportement enfantin !

_Mais, Hagrid, c'est lui qui a commencé!

_Mais oui, Albus !" ironisa-t-il. "Allez, montez dans votre barque avant qu'elle ne parte sans vous."

Il les déposa dans le bateau. Alviss se mit immédiatement à rire ce qui fit encore rougir le petit gris malgré le sourire amusé qu'il essayait de cacher. Albus grogna un peu puis s'installa à l'avant, alors qu'en lâchant un "Tss" redoutable Scorpius s'assit à l'arrière. La barque se mit alors en route. Un silence s'abattit sur celle-ci.

Mais la dispute avait disparu de leurs esprits. Scorpius pensa qu'il avait enfin une chance de prouver au monde ce qu'être un Malefoy voulait dire. Il allait sauver son nom. Il le devait pour son père, pour sa mère, mais surtout pour son grand-père qu'il n'avait pas connu. Et la plus belle chance de sa vie était là : Poudlard. L'endroit où tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne devaient passer. S'il sortait de cet endroit, dans sept ans, avec les meilleurs ASPICS de l'école et une réputation de terreur froide, il serait sûr que les Malefoy reviendraient. C'était son but, et il se serait soulevé contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore réunis s'il le fallait !

Il regarda le brun en face de lui. Les cheveux noirs voletaient autour de son visage et le regard émeraude semblait percer l'horizon. Il se demanda alors qu'est-ce que ce regard si fier et si assuré pouvait cacher. Une personne avec autant de fougue et d'orgueil masquait toujours un lourd secret. C'était ce qu'il avait appris en observant les gens autour de son père et celui-ci même. Il n'y avait que les opportunistes mélancoliques qui avaient ces yeux. Il soupira. Et à quoi ça l'avancerait de savoir le "secret" d'Albus Potter ? A rien. Il allait se détourner quand...

"Regardez ! C'est Poudlard !" s'extasia le grisé en pointant du doigt un grand château.

Hn... Château était un mot un peu faible, palace aurait été plus juste. Allen s'était remis à rire tout en passant un bras au dessus des épaules du binoclard.

"Ouais ! On va bientôt rejoindre notre nouvelle maison !

_Alviss, c'est ça ? demanda le gamin qui avait mystérieusement perdu toute timidité.

_Ouais, et toi c'est Jones, non ? répondit avec un grand sourire le châtain.

_C'est ça ! Tu penses être dans quelle maison ?

_Je dirais soit Serdaigle, soit Serpentard, et même peut-être Gryffondor. Quoi que, non, Serpentard. Je suis trop tordu pour les deux autres maisons... Tu vois le blond, là ?" Scorpius émit un léger Tss de reproche. "C'est mon meilleur ami, et pourtant, t'as bien vu comment je me fous ouvertement de sa gueule ?

_Et comment tu dis ça naturellement aussi, sourit Jones.

_Et toi, quelle maison ?

_Hn... Soit Serpentard, soit Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas assez doué pour Serdaigle et je ne suis pas vraiment émotif ou loyal...

_Tu es un petit infidèle alors~, s'amusa Alviss.

_M-mais non ! rougit une nouvelle fois le gris.

_Et les deux autres, ils iront où à ton avis ?"

Les deux discuteurs sentirent plus qu'ils ne le virent le blond et le brun tendre l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation. Alviss se retînt de faire un commentaire sur leur parfaite synchronisation. Il reporta son attention sur le garçon assis à côté de lui. Il semblait vraiment réfléchir et il se dit qu'il finirait assurément à Gryffondor ; enfin, il l'espérait pour lui, parce que de ce qu'il en savait, on ne dévoilait pas autant ses émotions à Serpentard, et si on le faisait, on finissait détruit.

"Je pense que Potter ira sûrement à Serpentard et Malfoy à Gryffondor.

_Q-quoi ? hurlèrent en chœur les deux concernés alors qu'Alviss se remettait à rire.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Albus, les yeux froids et perçants, presque hautains.

_Je ne sais pas, un pressentiment, on dit que j'ai reçu le don de mon père pour la divination. Je ne peux pas affirmer que ça arrivera, mais je le pense vraiment.

_J'espère juste que tu n'as pas de don de divination..." susurra Malfoy complètement perplexe. "Manquerais plus que ça... Un Malfoy à Gryffondor." il se mit à ricaner nerveusement. "Comme si un seul membre de ma famille pourrait y être."

Pourtant, Alviss se dit qu'avec un tel comportement, il risquait vraiment d'y aller...

"Je ne peux simplement pas y être. Aucun Potter, ni sorcier célèbre pour ses exploits du bon côté n'est allé à Serpentard ! Je refuse catégoriquement de croire cette connerie !" rétorqua Potter en se remettant à l'avant du bateau.

Et le châtain songea qu'il ressemblait à un capitaine pirate en agissant ainsi, et un pirate n'a jamais été connu pour ses bonnes actions. Il ferait un magnifique Serpentard.

.

.

Rose fut la première fille à poser les pieds sur la terre de Poudlard. Elle regarda le paysage. Impressionnant. Elle avait l'impression que le château qui était à peine caché par la brume ne finissait pas. Il paraissait plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici. La fille qui descendit après elle sembla tout aussi impressionnée. C'était Zabini, la dernière qu'Hagrid avait appelé. Sur la barque, elles avaient un peu toutes fait connaissance, et c'était cette dernière qui l'avait le plus intriguée. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais le peu qu'elle exprimait était clair et tranchant. Rose se pencha sur l'avant pour avoir l'attention de la jeune fille.

"C'est grand, hein ?

_Immense, oui. J'ai toujours cru que le manoir de ma famille était la plus grande bâtisse de Grande-Bretagne... Je me suis largement trompée."

Rose se mit à rire doucement. Elle aperçut Albus sortir d'une des barques et elle lui fit signe.

"Al' !"

Le châtain à côté de son cousin tourna aussi la tête, mais se rendit vite compte que c'était l'autre qu'on appelait. Il tapota l'épaule du brun qui grogna un peu puis sourit en voyant que c'était Rose qui le demandait. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

"Alors ce trajet ? demanda-t-elle.

_Horrible ! On m'a affirmé que je finirai à Serpentard !"

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ?

_Ce serait très ironique, vu ce que tu es !

_Qu-quoi ? Non mais c'est pas parce que le symbole est un reptile que voilà ! Puis je suis plus proche des Griffons...

_Mais oui, mais oui... Allez, t'inquiète pas, tu finiras pas à Serpentrard !"

Le regard du brun se tourna vers la droite en fixant le vide.

"E-et si j'y finissais vraiment ? Tu resteras quand même avec m-moi, h-hein ?" sa voix tremblait un peu et il s'en voulut pour ça.

"Bah, t'es pas un peu idiot ! T'es mon cousin ! Je vais pas te lâcher pour ça !"

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Albus alors que Rose lui sourit largement.

"Allez viens Al', on a un château en rencontrer!"

Elle lui prit la main et le guida derrière elle. Quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on croie, sous sa carapace de gros méchant narcissique, Albus était juste un petit garçon de onze ans, et ça, peu de monde s'en rendait compte.

Elle se dirigea dans la rangée d'élèves, Potter toujours retenu. Le brun se fit un peu bousculer par les personnes autour. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors. Ainsi put-il enfin remarquer qu'il était dans le château et que surtout... Que faisait sa tante Hermione ici ? Il interrogea sa cousine du regard.

"Tu le savais pas ? Maman est devenue la nouvelle professeur de métamorphose, et aussi la gérante de la maison Gryffondor."

Ah bon ? Et il était pas au courant ! C'était quoi cette famille ! Il s'arrêta alors et attendit patiemment que sa tante finisse son discours.

"Vous allez maintenant être appelés par Mme. McGonagall un par un, nous vous déposerons le Choixpeau sur la tête et il choisira votre maison."

La grande salle s'ouvrit. Quatre immenses tables s'étendaient tout le long de la pièce, jusqu'à finir au niveau d'une estrade où régnait celle des professeurs. Alviss s'étonna d'y reconnaître Narcissa Malfoy à la place du professeur de divination. Un homme blond à l'allure assurée gérait maintenant les potions alors qu'un homme - ou peut-être une femme - aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs complètement vides dirigeait aujourd'hui le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Minerva toussa légèrement.

"Bien, nous allons commencer. Choixpeau, s'il vous plait."

C'était un affreux chapeau, tout rabougri, repoussant. Il se mit alors à chanter. Une chanson que chaque sorcier britannique connaissait :

_Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

_Les haut-d'formes, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure face à moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix_

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau à toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés dans ce lieux._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, comme eux vous serez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sages ou réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Rose tourna le visage vers Albus. Elle le vit complètement concentré sur le chapeau. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, et la jeune fille savait que quoi qu'on fasse, il ne réagirait pas en ce moment. C'était ça, la concentration absolue de son cousin. Juste à côté d'elle, elle découvrit que le garçon blond qui les avait interpelés dans le train semblait dans le même état. Le châtain à sa gauche lui sourit en désignant les deux garçons en transe ; elle lui répondit gentiment, amusée. Ils fixaient tous les deux le Choixpeau comme si tout leur avenir était joué dessus. Encore plus étonnant, leurs yeux se plissèrent en même temps, alors qu'une pensée sûrement mauvaise les traversait. Pour finir, ils mirent leurs regards sur le garçon grisé qui ne s'en aperçut pas et continua à discuter avec la jeune Zabini dont il semblait assez proche. Rose aurait tout donné pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans leurs esprits à cet instant.

Mcgonnagall ouvrit la liste des nouveaux élèves, mais la petite ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle s'activait à expliquer à James, par signes, que son frère était en transe. Ce que, bien sûr, l'ainé ne comprenait absolument pas. Elle fit un mouvement de main vers l'arrière pour lui dire de laisser tomber, puis un affirmant qu'elle répéterait plus tard. Il hocha la tête. Les noms commencèrent :

"Bien, Allen Alviss.

_C'est moi." annonça le châtain en s'approchant de la directrice."Je dois juste mettre le chapeau sur ma tête ?

_Et t'asseoir, oui."

Il s'exécuta.

.

.

Alviss s'assit sur l'espèce de trône miniature. Il se mit bien au fond du siège et une légère goutte de sueur passa sur le côté de son visage. Il allait finir à Serpentard, il le savait parfaitement. Mais... Mais s'il n'y allait pas ? Et si finalement son destin était chez les Poufsouffles ? Entouré de pleureuses ? Il avait envie de vomir sur sa robe tellement ça le répugnait.

Le Choixpeau lui fut posé sur la tête. Il l'entendit rire et lui murmurer doucement :

"Ingénieux, malin... Tu iras loin, oui je le vois, très loin... Pourquoi crois-tu que je te dirigerai vers la maison Poufsouffle, mon garçon ?

_Vous ne le ferez pas," chuchota-t-il un peu trop vite à son goût.

Le chapeau rit encore et il s'écria :

"Serpentard !"

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il observa une dernière fois l'endroit où se trouvaient Scorpius, Jones et Potter. Scorpius hocha la tête assez content de le voir partir dans cette maison, Jones lui offrit un petit sourire adorable et Potter le regarda sans broncher - ce qui voulait déjà beaucoup dire.

Enfin il rejoignit la maison et s'assit à côté du préfet.

"Enchanté, je suis le préfet de Serpentard, Gwendal Zabini.

_Enchanté, Allen Alviss."

Il lui serra la main et reporta son attention sur les sélections.

.

.

"Rose Weasley."

Rose inspira un moment, expira, inspira, expira. Puis elle fit un pas hésitant et finit poussée d'un coup par Albus qui la regarda monter avec un sourire amusé. Elle s'assit dignement sur le trône et sentit le chapeau posé sur elle.

"Hum... Une Weasley, voilà un moment qu'on n'en avait pas eu... Es-tu l'ainée ? Non... Je vois que les autres sont instruits dans d'autres écoles... Bien, pour toi, pas d'hésitations... Gryffondor !"

Elle sauta de sa place et alla rejoindre l'autre juste à côté du préfet. Il l'accueillit d'un grand sourire et James lui en fit un splendide aussi.

"Je suis Julian Zabini. Enchanté.

_Le frère de Nathaniel Zabini ? Enchantée, Rose Weasley.

_C'est cela, et du préfet de Serpentard, mon jumeau Gwendal Zabini.

_On disait que c'était les Weasley les plus nombreux à Poudlard, mais les Zabini reprennent le flambeau !"

Le préfet rit un peu gêné.

.

.

"Charlie Jones-Brangiski.

_O-oui."

Il sortit du rang puis s'avança à son tour vers la chaise. Il s'arrêta trente secondes face à elle, la dévisageant. Elle était plutôt luxueuse et avec un certain goût. Il appréciait. Après cette pensée, qu'il jugea après coup d'inutile, il posa son postérieur. Il regarda la directrice et lui sourit :

"Merci d'avoir dit mon nom en entier, Madame."

Elle rougit un peu alors que la compréhension de la raison de ce remerciement lui parvenait. Effectivement, même dans le monde des sorciers, rares étaient les couples homosexuels respectés, et encore plus ceux qui acceptaient de s'avouer au point d'acheter une potion de grossesse. Charlie s'amusa intérieurement d'avoir gêné sa directrice avant même que l'année ne commence. Il la regarda profondément et attendit patiemment le chapeau. Il n'avait pas peur du résultat, il en était même plutôt curieux. Elle lui posa sur le crâne.

"Hé bien, un enfant exceptionnel celui-là encore... Un bon médium et prophète aussi... Où vais-je te mettre ? Veux-tu être à Serpentrard ou à Gryffondord ? Non... Je pense que la lumière t'ira mieux..."

Charlie releva la tête alors que le Choixpeau prononçait en même temps:

"Gryffondord !"

Il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison. Miss Weasley et le préfet le regardèrent arriver.

"Enchanté, je suis le préfet de Gryffondor, Gwendal Zabini. Si tu as des questions, pose-les moi !"

Jones lui sourit gentiment. Il jetta un regard vers la table des Serpentards et repéra Alviss. Le désormais Serpentard lui fit un hochement de tête pour lui dire qu'il avait vu. Un contact assez idiot qui pourtant rapprochait les gens.

"Je suis Rose Weasley. Tu es Charlie Jones, c'est ça ?

_Oui. Enchanté !" sourit-il.

.

.

"Albus Severus Potter."

Albus s'éloigna des autres premières années. Il avança d'un pas fier vers le petit trône puis s'y assit doucement. Il fixa le grisé qui était passé juste avant lui et pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Pitié, que ce gamin n'ait pas de vrais pouvoirs de divination. Qu'il n'ait pas eu le pressentiment qu'il finirait à Serpentard si oui. C'était impossible. Il le refusait catégoriquement. Comment pouvait-il s'y retrouver ? Comment ? Pour quel critère ? Refusé ! Aucun Potter depuis trois siècles n'avait finit à Serpentard ! Il était un homme - enfin garçon – d'action ! Il n'était pas une... Une fouine ! Il n'était pas comme ça !

"Prêt Potter ? demanda la directrice alors qu'elle vit sa mine blanche.

_Pourquoi une telle question, Madame ?" demanda-t-il calmement. Il ne voulait pas qu'on remarque son doute.

Elle posa le chapeau.

"Un Potter... Sont-ils comme les Zabini et Weasley, comptent-ils s'installer ? Quoi que du sang Weasley coule en vous... Mais même malgré ces deux grandes familles gryffondoriennes... Tu es un cas rare..."

Albus resta de marbre extérieurement, mais intérieurement, il avait peur, vraiment.

"Un parfait petit Serpentard dans une famille totalement griffondorienne... Cela semble intéressant. Serpentard !

_Non !"refusa-t-il directement alors qu'il retirait le Choixpeau en le posant violemment sur ses genoux.

McGonagall le regarda complètement outrée. Il fallait dire qu'aucun cas comme celui-ci était arrivé. Elle voyait déjà le portrait de Dumbledore ricaner dans son bureau. Le garçon la fixa.

"Votre Choixpeau est perverti ! C'est impossible autrement ! Je n'irai pas à Serpentard ! Je ne peux pas y aller !

__Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix_

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau à toujours raison. _répéta la directrice doucement comme pour ne pas le perturber. Il vous faut absolument obéir maintenant.

_Je refuse de croire un simple chapeau !

_Ce chapeau a jugé votre père, votre mère et tant d'autres avant vous sans jamais se tromper ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas être exclu avant même le début de l'année, allez de suite rejoindre votre table !

_Non!

_Monsieur Potter ! Immédiatement !

_Mon père ne vous laissera pas m'exclure !

_Détrompez-vous ! Maintenant partez de ce siège rejoindre le votre. Potter, vite !"

Il se leva en lui jetant le Choixpeau dans les mains. Il avait été drogué ! Il ne devait pas être à Serpentard ! Il n'était pas un Malfoy ! Il était un Potter, non mais ! Ce chapeau était soit truqué, soit sénile, soit juste en train de faire un gros craquage historique ! Il se renfrogna une fois à la table verte, saluant à peine le préfet.

Il sentit alors un bras entourer ses épaules !

"Neee ! Tu vois qu'il avait raison le Jones !

_Rho c'est bon, le Choixpeau est juste saboté !

_Mais oui, mais oui !" cette expression lui rappela sa cousine.

Oh mon dieu, sa cousine et son frère. Il leva les yeux pour voir le regard choqué de James et celui fuyant de Rose. Il se mordit la langue et repoussa le châtain. Comment allait-il gérer ça ? Son frère détestait les Serpentards ! Et malgré la promesse de Rose, est-ce qu'elle la tiendrait ? Il doutait ! Mais qu'était-il supposé faire ? Lui l'auto-proclamé future gloire des Griffondors ?

"Oh, le prochain est Scorpius ! J'attends de voir si Jones avait vraiment tout bon !"

Albus releva la tête d'un seul coup.

.

.

Scorpius se dirigea à son tour vers le minuscule trône. Il s'assit aussi fièrement qu'Albus avant lui. Avec les mêmes pensées aussi. Les mêmes promesses envers les dieux passèrent dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas être à Griffondor... Pour sa famille, son grand-père, sa mère, sa grand-mère et surtout son père. Le regard de Narcissa poignardait son dos douloureusement. Comment arriverait-il à ne pas la décevoir ? Après le passage de Potter, y avait-il vraiment un espoir qu'il soit à Serpentrard ? Il en doutait vraiment ; non, en fait, il savait. C'était impossible de résister. Il s'était toujours dit de ne pas se rebeller contre le destin. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

Le chapeau lui fut posé et une larme s'échappa de son visage baissé caché par ce dernier.

"Hé bien, mon enfant, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_Je ne pleure pas... murmura-t-il rageusement. _Mais pourquoi Griffondor ?_

_Ton potentiel demande cette maison, tu sais...

_De quoi parles-tu ? _Je suis fait pour être Serpentard ! Je dois être Serpentard ! Pour tout le monde, pour ma famille, pour mon père !_

_Je ne t'y vois pas dans le futur...Tu es fait pour être Griffondor. Tout comme Albus Severus Potter doit se rendre à Serpentard. Vos destins sont liés." il haussa d'un ton."Griffondor."

Malfoy essuya ses larmes sous le chapeau avant de se relever et de le déposer dans les mains de sa directrice. Elle le regardait comme s'il n'était pas normal. Et elle avait raison. Quelque chose ne devait pas aller chez lui.

Sa grand-mère tapa du poing sur la table. Il la regarda choqué. Sa grand-mère ne disait et ne faisait jamais rien de déplacé. Et pourtant, il la vit se lever et se diriger doucement vers la directrice, son aristocratie toujours en place.

"Madame la directrice, il me semble que pour avoir envoyé d'abord un Potter à Serpentard puis un Malfoy à Griffondor, votre Choixpeau doit être devenu défaillant avec l'âge."

Scorpius voulut se jeter sur elle et lui faire un énorme câlin. Potter aussi vu l'attention qu'il portait à la scène. Peut-être pas un câlin, mais la respecter, oui.

"Voulez-vous tester quelque chose pour le prouver ? demanda Minerva.

_Posez-le sur ma tête, qu'il évalue ma maison."

Minerva, qui avait envie de vite en finir, s'exécuta. Le Choixpeau se mit à rire.

"Enfin, Madame Malfoy, vous êtes une Serpentard. Pourquoi cela changerait ?

_Peut-être que votre jugement actuel n'est plus parfait, riposta-t-elle.

_Malheureusement non.

_Autre chose ? questionna la directrice l'air énervé.

_Non, je dois me résoudre à ce choix."

Scorpius voulut se remettre à pleurer. Et comment il ferait pour redorer sa maison entouré de ses ennemis naturels ?

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	3. Problématique

_**Oya!**_

_**Bon je m'excuse du retard d'un mois, pour un chapitre qui a une page de moins que le premier en plus... J'ai honte... Décidément, si un jour j'deviens écrivain ou mangaka, je plains mes éditeurs... Je suis affreuse xD Sérieusement, désolé, j'ai délaissé cette fiction alors que je l'écris super rapidement c'est vraiment trop idiot. Je vous dis pas quand j'ai vu le mois d'Avril arriver comme j'étais... Enfin, voila enfin le chapitre deux de Dysfonctionnement qui sort en même temps que pas mal de choses d'ailleurs ^^". Ce chapitre met un peu plus en place l'histoire, on a un lien entre le prologue et les chapitres. Puis les relations s'améliorent un peu et il y a une acceptation des deux côtés. C'est en soi, je pense surement pas le pire chapitre que je vous pondrai... Brefouille, bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Felicia Martins pour la correction.**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Fuhatsu, Little-Bloody-Things, Anon (j'te réponds juste après), brigitte26 et Lord La Folle pour leurs commentaires!**_

_**Pairing: Albus/Scorpius, HPDM et Allen/Charlie.**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling. Charlie n'est pas à moi mais à Little-Bloody-Things.**_

_**Musique du Chapitre: Thank you (l'ending premier de Bleach) de Tosen et Hisagi (oui un character song).**_

_**.**_

_**Anon: T'as tout à fait raison! Al' va faire du bien à Serpentard :D comme l'a dit Ryry! Et appelle-moi soit Mika, soit Mikage, soit Mika-kun mais Mika-chan... J'ai horreur du Chan. En plus la version allemande c'est Chen et je supporte pas ce suffixe!**_

.

.

.

.

**Dysfonctionnement**

**Chapitre 2:** _Problématique_

.

.

.

.

Il y a certaines choses qu'on n'a jamais envie de faire. Qui qu'on soit, on est pourtant forcé au bout du compte. Un écrivain devra rendre son travail pour manger. Un professeur corrigera ses copies. Un président essaira de faire son travail. Et un enfant avouera ses fautes à ses deux monstres qui lui servent de parents.

Scorpius ne savait pas si ses parents étaient des monstres, ni s'il avait vraiment fait une bêtise mais il flippait autant que si c'était le cas. Il trifouillait dans les poches de sa robe depuis déjà un petit moment. Il ne semblait n'y avoir que ça pour le calmer. Il hissa un peu la tête et vit en face la table des Serpentards. Le nouveau Potter semblait ressentir le même stress que lui mais à sa manière. Les cheveux jais du serpent' retombaient sur son crâne comme pour cacher un mal-être, et il semblait prendre un plaisir mesquin à rabaisser toutes les personnes autour de lui. Scorpius remarqua facilement qu'il faisait tout pour que son regard ne dérive pas vers la table des griffons'.

Scorpius sortit une main de sa poche et se décida à manger une des choses qu'on lui présentait, en l'occurence, le roast gammon. Il déposa le bout de jambon cuit dans son assiette et y planta sa fourchette. Cette image lui fit l'impression de se voir lui-même en jambon avec l'argenterie aux insignes de Griffondors dans le ventre. Il déglutit et tenta d'oublier qu'il était chez l'ennemi.

"Scorpius c'est ça?"

La fourchette toujours en bouche, le Malfoy se tourna vers son voisin. Il l'avait oublié, tiens. La personne à côté de lui était le gris à lunettes qui semblait malheureusement pour ce pauvre garçon, intéresser Alviss. Il finit son morceau et demanda doucement, pour ne pas reproduire le mauvais caractère de Potter:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Le visage du petit gris s'illumina.

"J'avais peur que tu réagisses comme Potter...Mais tu as l'air de t'en sortir mieux que lui.

_Vraiment? Tu avais peur? Tu n'es pas voyant? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait de prédiction au lieu de me demander?" répondit-il avec reproche.

"Hum... Je vois..."

Jones semblait se mordre la lèvre inferieure. Ses joues s'étaient mises à rougir.

"Tu m'en veux hein? Peut-être que si je n'avais pas dit ça dans le bateau..."

Les yeux de Scorpius s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il commençait à s'affoler. Il n'avait pas voulut dire ça! Et voila, c'était toujours comme ça, dès qu'il était en colère, il perdait complètement ses moyens... Une fois il avait même fini par insulter son père alors que c'était sa mère qui l'avait puni! Oh non, Jones semblait vraiment touché en plus. Et son visage à lui qui exprimait quasiment rien! Réagis imbécile!

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Excuse-moi. Et puis, si on commence avec les "si" c'est Alviss qui a posé la question. Tu n'y es pour rien."

Ouf, il avait sortit quelque chose. Bon, avec une expression digne d'un concombre congelé au pôle Sud mais il l'avait dit. Et le gris semblait avoir reprit le sourire. Typiquement Griffondor... Comment pouvait-on passer de la semi-déprime à la joie aussi facilement? Il ne le pouvait pas, lui. Il ne pouvait être à Griffondor de toute façon. C'est ça, il allait se réveiller. Tout allait bien se passer. C'était juste un rêve affreux où il avait créé un affreux Potter et un bisounours Jones pour pimenter le tout.

Un petit rire coupa sa rêverie.

"Malfoy, t'as de la sauce qui est tombée sur ta robe.

_Où ça?"

Jones lui désigna le haut du vêtement. Le visage de Scorpius passa du beige au blanc.

"Oh putain! Mais elle est immense cette tache!"

Il attrapa sa serviette et essaya de retirer le petit bout de sauce. Ses yeux voyaient rouges à l'endroit de la tache. Bon sang, c'était sale! Sa robe était sale! Non, non! C'était insupportable!

"Allez pars!"

Jones continuait à kolkoter (rire en faisant kolkol) alors que le Malfoy s'excitait sur la tache. On avait l'impression que Scorpius était un taureau et la tache un participant à la corrida. Et il semblait que c'était le participant qui gagnait... Cette tache ne voulait pas partir.

"Merde, Jones t'as rien pour faire partir cette ch-chose?"

Le garçon aux cheveux gris était plié en quatre sur sa chaise. Scorpius détourna la tête et put voir qu'une grande partie de sa table l'observait, amusée. Il se mit à rougir furieusement et attrapa la lingette que lui tendait la gamine Weasley. Il passa quelques coups dessus et soupira d'aise quand il vit la tache partir.

"Alors Malfoy, coriace cette tache?"

Il fit exprès de détourner la tête, mais son rougissement ne se controlait pas.

"Pas tellement..." chuchota-t'il, gêné.

Il vit quelques filles de la quatrième à la septième année s'échanger des couinements et leurs avis sur "le nouvel élément majeur du mignonisme à Griffondor". Apparemment, chez l'esprit féminin, il semblait bien parti pour devenir le chouchou des adolescentes... Génial.

Il put voir chez les garçons un espèce de mouvement qui ressemblait à celui des filles mais en plus virile. Un garçon aux cheveux bordeaux se leva de la table et passa un bras autour de ses épaules d'un seul coup.

"Accepté!" finit-il par clâmer.

Toute la table se mit à applaudir alors que Scorpius les observait avec des yeux ronds tout en essayant de virer le mec qui l'emprisonnait.

"Mais c'est quoi ça?" demanda-t'il à moitié étouffé.

"Héhé!" répondit l'autre.

"Héhé mon cul! Dis-moi c'est quoi ce délire?" rugit-il toujours rougissant.

L'adolescent se sépara de lui et lui fit face.

Le jeune homme, d'environ quinze ans lui souriait d'un énorme sourire béat. Ses cheveux bordeaux aux reflets roses formaient un mini carré alors qu'une mèche sur son côté droit finissait sa franche avec trois centimètres de plus que sa coupe. Deux barettes tenaient celle-ci surement pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Il avait sur chaque oreilles six piercings sans compter les deux boucles d'oreilles en forme de tête de lion. Scorpius hallucina en remarquant qu'on ne voyait pratiquement plus sa chair. Ses yeux bleus rayonnaient dans un doux mélange avec le rose pâle qu'il devait avouer trouver appréciable.

"Hello! Je suis Vénus MacGonagall! Mais fais comme toute la maison appelle-moi Grand-frère!

_Pardon?" s'exclama-t'il sans pouvoir se retenir.

La main emplie de bagues et de bracelets du bonbon rose passa dans sa chevelure blonde.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'expliquer." MacGonagall prit une grande respiration et commença. "Et bien, tu vois, il y a cette année et depuis cinq ans trois nouvelles règles à Poudlard. Pour chaque maison, un vote de popularité est effectué chaque mois et celui qui est élu devient le "Père" de toute la maison. Sauf que moi j'aime pas vraiment être père alors je préfère qu'on m'appelle grand-frère! Après douze mois à c'qu'on m'appelle Père j'ai craqué!

_Vous avez été élu combien de fois?" s'étonna Malfoy.

"Trente deux fois et ne me vouvois pas! J'ai à peine quinze ans. Bref, ensuite il y a la règle du duo. Chaque personne se voit attribuer un autre camarade d'une autre maison comme partenaire pour tous les cours."

Scorpius pensa qu'il pourrait être avec Allen.

"Pour finir, pour chaque duo, un élève de cinquième à septième année devra les aider. Sachant, que ses élèves sont choisis à partir de leur niveau en cours ou de leur rang social dans Poudlard. T'as compris?

_Pas pourquoi vous avez crié "Accepté" en même temps que vous m'étrangliez, non.

_Parce que tu n'étais pas censé être à Griffondor. Du coup, on ne savait pas comment réagir, on attendait de voir comment tu étais.

_Ha..."

Mais Scorpius avait noté quelque chose.

"Je n'aurai pas du être dans cette maison?

_D'après notre préfet Zabini, non.

_Comment ça?" insista-t'il.

Julian se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

"Je suis médium" avoua-t'il. "Enfin apprenti médium. Ton destin était assez indécis mais il était dur de savoir vraiment où tu irais.

_Je penchais entre quelle maison?" questionna-t'il curieux.

"Toutes.

_Ha…

_Hé bhé tu l'aimes ton "Ha...," s'amusa doucement MacGonagall.

Soudain quelque chose surprit Scorpius.

"Mais tu t'appelles MacGonagall!

_Je suis le petit-fils!

_Ha...

_Le retour!" rit le roux.

.

.

"Bien comme je vous l'ai expliqué les duos seront choisi demain lors de votre premier cours. Maintenant allez-y. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit", répondirent tous les premières années en coeur avant de se diriger vers leurs appartements.

Albus voulut se taper le crâne sur le mur pour sa classe, il se retint alors qu'il rejoignait la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il ouvrit alors la porte qui lui était réservée et soupira, lassé, en voyant où se trouvait son lit. Genre, il y en a qui n'en voulaient pas à sa tête. Son lit était contre le mur, un point positif pour lequel il hurlerait haut et fort un "halleluia" s'il ne devait pas se retenir pour ne pas paraître étrange.

Mais à côté, le seul lit était celui...d'Allen Alviss. Et rien que pour ça, il reconsidéra l'idée de se suicider qui lui avait traversé la tête au moment où on lui avait annoncé qu'il était à Serpentard. Enfin, il se posa sur son lit et commença, comme toute les autres personnes à ranger ses affaires.

Il finit un peu plus vite que les autres et put ainsi préparer sa table de nuit. Il sortit un livre et le posa sur la table ainsi que quelques mouchoirs. Ses doigts caressèrent la couverture du roman. Ses yeux s'adoucirent doucement. Il aimait tellement lire, et encore plus cet écrivain qui savait l'amener jusqu'aux larmes ou jusqu'à la plus intense des peurs. Il se retint de le commencer tout de suite, d'abord il devait envoyer un hibou à ses parents et surtout se doucher. Car, après une journée dans le train, il puait véritablement. Et oh dieu! que c'était...irritable. Il avait l'impression d'être sale. Sa peau était recouverte d'une masse infâme de bactéries et il n'avait qu'une idée: c'était de la retirer.

Ainsi il se retourna d'un seul coup avec l'ambition de rejoindre les vestiaires, mais percuta Alviss qui était malheureusement bien plus fin que lui et qui s'écrasa au sol en s'accrochant à son bras et en l'entrainant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position pour le moins...désobligeante. Albus sentit ses joues rougir un peu et grogna tout en se relevant. Il balança sa main vers petit châtain qui lui sourit en l'atrappant. Potter ouvrit grand les yeux. Il sentit parfaitement les os de l'autre contre sa peau. Ces derniers s'enfonçaient en lui sans retenue. Il s'étonna. Alviss était-il vraiment si maigre? Le contact disparut vite alors que le châtain le remerciait en continuant à s'installer dans son coin.

Albus suivit Alviss du regard, l'air un peu perdu. Son visage était pourtant bien, juste du bon poid et s'équilibrait avec le reste, qu'il fallait bien dire était pourtant caché par un pull large et blanc. Mais tout de même, il y aurait eu des fossettes creusées s'il avait vraiment fait les kilos que le contact de sa main lui avait parut. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent. Il sortit un jean simple avec une ceinture à pointe, pas vraiment piquant, et un t-shirt noté Skillshot plutôt large et noir puis continua son chemin vers les salles de bains. Il se promit de se pencher un peu plus sur le cas d'Alviss.

Finalement, il arriva sous la douche et débuta sa toilette. Un léger sourire lui échappa quand le jet de l'eau le frappa. C'était bon. Encore une petite chose de la vie quotidienne qu'il appréciait. Il laissa son dos contre le carrelage mural. Si bon...

Le visage de sa cousine et son frère lui revinrent.

Il soupira, frustré. Il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était si étrange de voir ça sur leurs visages. Il se mit une main sur la bouche alors qu'une envie de vomir le prenait. Tout ça à cause de ce chapeau menteur, truqué. Ils allaient le hair. Il allait avoir sa famille contre lui. Même si son père lui avait dit avoir faillit être à Serpentard... C'était surement à cause de Voldemort, soyons logique, son père était un Griffondor né.

Pourquoi lui, lui qui avait tout misé sur la maison du griffon s'était-il retrouvé à Serpentard? Etait-il trop ambitieux? Est-ce qu'on le punissait pour ça? Ou alors était-ce parcequ'il avait du mal à montrer ses véritables émotions? Et alors? Il voulait tellement être à Griffondor. Maintenant le voila enfermé ici. A la place d'un Malefoy! C'était l'autre Scorpius qui devrait être là, pas lui. Il se mit à jalouser le blond puis réalisa que c'était absolument stupide.

L'autre garçon était dans la même situation que lui. Albus soupira encore puis se mit à rire nerveusement. On l'avait mis dans cette maison, c'était vrai. Mais au final est-ce que cela le changeait? Non pas vrai? Il restait lui et gardait aussi ses idées et ses ambitions. Il ferait de sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit la meilleure. Si c'était Griffondor, ce serait Griffondor. Si c'était Serdaigle, ce serait Serdaigle. Si c'était Poufsouffle, ce serait Poufsouffle. Et c'était Serpentard, ce serait Serpentard. Il était Serpentard, sa maison serait la meilleure pour les six années à venir.

Sa famille comprendrait.

.

.

"Papa, papa!" appela le grisé dans son téléphone.

_Oui, Charlie?

_Kyaah!" s'exclama heureux le pré-adolescent.

Charlie s'assit sur le fauteuil accueillant. Il savait que le couvre-feu était dépassé mais il avait un peu peur des réactions face à son accueil et avait donc décidé d'appeler plus tard. Il mit sa deuxième main sur le téléphone, content d'entendre son père.

"Tu devineras jamais où je suis Papa!

_Tu me cherches? Kol kol kol..." s'amusa l'adulte à l'autre bout alors que sa voix se teintait de menace.

_M'enfin non!" s'inquiéta le garçon.  
>"Donc tu sais où je suis?<p>

_Griffondor!

_Comme d'habitude, tu sais toujours tout!" s'extasia Charlie.

"Ha... J'aimerais bien savoir où est ton père... Il doit surement être avec ton grand-père.

_Dad est très occupé, tu sais il serait là s'il pouvait!

_Da. Je sais Charlie.

_Alors t'inquiète pas, tu sais d'ici quelques temps il se calmera et tu pourras le voir!" sourit le plus jeune.

Un rire kolkolien lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

"En fait tu n'es toujours pas au lit?

_Je voulais vous appeler avant!

_C'est gentil ça, da! Mais demain, tu as cours alors zou!

_J'appelle Dad avant!

_Si tu veux mais fais vite.

_Bonne nuit Papa!

_Bonne nuit Charlie!"

Le grisé raccrocha puis s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Malefoy dans la pièce. Ses yeux rougirent un peu. Il demanda avec un sourire crispé:

"T-tu ne dors pas?

_Il me semble que je pensais faire passablement la même chose que toi, Jones.

_D-de qu-quoi?

_Contacter mes parents."

Le blond s'assit silencieusement alors que Charlie passait de son téléphone à Malefoy qui étendait sa lettre sur la table basse.

"Malefoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu écris ta lettre maintenant?"

La plume de Scorpius tiqua et il mordilla un peu sa lèvre. Charlie comprit qu'il n'avait à la fois pas envie de lui en parler et très envie de le faire pourtant. Un sourire bienveillant s'étendit sur le visage du gris.

"Tu sais, moi si j'appelle mes parents maintenant c'est par ce que j'ai peur des réactions des autres. Je pense qu'ils pourraient devenir distants ou même brutaux. Tu sais pourquoi?"

Malefoy ne lui répondit pas mais son regard se tourna vers lui l'air interrogateur.

"Mes parents son deux hommes. Et en plus, je suis née par implatation vaginale chez mon Papa."

Le blond se retourna d'un seul coup vers lui, l'air franchement étonné.

"Tes parents sont deux hommes? C'est possible?"

Charlie regarda Malefoy avec de gros yeux.

"Tu savais pas que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer?

_N-non... répondit en rougissant un peu le blond. On ne ne m'a jamais expliqué ça...

_Vraiment? Pourtant Papa et Dad sont loins d'être les seuls hommes à être homosexuels! Bon, ils sont dans les dix premiers à avoir fait une implantation vaginale mais bon...

_C'est quoi une implantation vaginale?

_On a implanté un utérus à mon père grâce à la magie pendant une durée de deux ans. Il avait ainsi ce temps là avant que son organisme ne rejette l'organe. A deux semaines près je n'étais pas né et toujours dans son ventre! On peut dire que je l'ai échappé belle!

_Mais ton père est devenu une femme?

_Non, un hermaphrodite plutôt, mais que pendant deux ans!

_Un hermaphrodite?

_Ni homme ni femme.

_Et ça lui a fait mal?

_D'après Dad c'est surtout la première fois qu'il a eu ses "règles" et pendant la grossesse.

_Il a vraiment tout comme une femme.

_Plus les attributs féminins.

_C'est incroyable! découvrit avec une certaine surprise le blond, alors en fait si tu as peur de téléphoner devant les autres c'est par ce que tes parents ne sont pas normaux?"

Charlie tiqua un peu sur le mot "normaux" mais ne réagit pas contre Malefoy car il savait que ce n'était pas une insulte envers sa famille.

"Mes parents sont normaux mais c'est étrange pour beaucoup de personnes. Certaines n'acceptent même pas deux hommes ensemble alors avec un enfant biologique...

_Tu dois en souffrir, non?

_Non... Pas vraiment. J'aime mon Papa et même si Dad est souvent absent je l'aime aussi!

_Je comprend", sourit Malefoy sincèrement.

"Tu vois, moi c'est pas vraiment pour le même problème et c'est plutôt la réaction de ma famille qui m'inquiète.

_Pourquoi?" questionna le gris en songeant avec malice qu'il avait réussit à sortir le blond de son mudisme.

"J'aurai dut être à Serpentard tu sais... Je- Ma famille y a toujours été et je suis la tache qui va ternir cela. Je voulais rétablir leur honneur et je le détruis un peu plus..." soupira tristement le pré-adolescent en baissant sa tête vers sa lettre.

Charlie sourit calmement et s'assit juste à côté de lui.

"Tu sais... Pour une grande partie du monde sorcier, Griffondor est The maison maintenant, surtout depuis Harry Potter, alors, je crois que c'est plutôt un cadeau du destin que tu sois dans cette maison. Ne crois-tu pas que comme ça, la famille Malefoy rétablira son honneur, non pas dans les ténèbres mais dans la lumière?"

Le regard gris du jeune garçon suivit les lèvres de l'autre en même temps que ses paroles, il les but littéralement. Il n'avait pas tort. Non, absolument pas tort. C'était même très réaliste, réalisable. Sa famille avait une chance de s'en sortir. Sa famille avait une chance! Malgré son erreur de parcours il lui restait un plan B en béton. Après tout, s'il n'était pas le meilleur à Serpentard, pourquoi ne le serait-t'il pas à Griffondor? Pourquoi s'il ne pouvait guider les serpents vers la victoire en Quidditch, ne pouvait-il pas le faire avec les griffons? Tout pouvait se faire. Il n'y avait pas de grande différence. Il restait à Poudlard, il restait un Malefoy.

Charlie sourrit encore et passa une main sur son épaule.

"J'appelle mon Dad et je te laisse finir ta lettre."

.

.

"Harry?" appela la voix du blond en entrant dans la salle où il se souvenait avoir fait le rituel. "Harry t'es là?"

Personne ne lui répondit. Il partit s'assoir sur un des rebords de fenêtre de la pièce. Il soupira doucement, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Et surtout comprendre. Parce que bon, il était dans un corps d'enfant là... Alors qu'il s'attendait à être dans celui d'un adulte. En fait non, il y avait pire que d'être surement dans le passé, c'était quoi cette cravate rouge et or? Il était un Serpentard, c'était de notoriété publique! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait comme ça?

"Draco?"

Malefoy se leva et s'avança vers le brun.

"Harry."

Harry décrocha un sourire. Il s'avança vers le blond et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il joua doucement avec ses mèches qui pour une fois n'étaient pas plaquées, ce qui rendait franchement mieux. Il approcha son corps du sien et voulut l'embrasser mais s'arrêta soudain en laissant l'autre le souffle coupé.

"Pourquoi on est si petits?" demanda étonné le brun.

Draco lui mit son poing dans le crâne.

"Mais t'es complètement idiot ma parole! Tu vas me dire que t'avais pas remarqué!

_Bah non... soupira Harry.

_Et t'as pas vu ça aussi?" dit le blond en lui aggripant sa gravate et en l'attirant vers lui d'un coup sec.

"Depuis quand j'suis à Serpentard?" remarqua enfin Potter.

"J'en sais rien justement. Mais ça m'inquiète... J'ai l'impression qu'on a dérivé dans un monde parallèle à l'âge de nos 11 ans.

_Tu crois pas que tu vas trop loin?

_Mais regarde! C'est strictement impossible pour nous deux d'être les maisons adverses, c'est génétique!

_Tu sais du côté de ta mère, Sirius était u- fut coupé Harry.

_N'en parle pas s'il te plait j'ai toujours du mal à l'avaler...

_Enfin! Sirius est quelqu'un de très aimable.

_Mon parrain à l'air parfaitement d'accord avec tes dires!" ironisa Malefoy.

"J'crois qu'on va arrêter là, sinon on va repartir sur une dispute.

_C'est ça!"

Draco laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Harry qui l'entoura de ses bras. Le Serpentard l'enlaça un peu après.

"Dis... Harry, tu crois qu'il y a Voldemort dans ce monde?

_Je pense pas qu'on est dans un autre monde...

_Pourquoi?

_Notre lien n'est-il pas dans le sang? C'est donc impossible qu'on ait sauté de dimension.

_Mais alors comment tu veux qu'on se retrouve à avoir 11 ans dans des maisons qui ne sont pas les nôtres?

_Je sais pas...mais peut-être...peut-être que..." hésita Harry.

Malefoy se blottit tout contre lui pour l'encourager à finir sa phrase. Il souleva un peu sa tête pour lui embrasser la joue.

"Peut-être? souffla-t'il dans son oreille.

"Qu'on est dans le corps de nos gosses?"

Draco sortit directement des bras d'Harry.

"Quoi? Mais t'as pas une idée plus tordue?

_Là tout de suite? Non pas vraiment.

_Très drôle Harry, très drôle", grogna Draco.

"Avoue que ton idée de monde parrallèle est pire!

_Non c'est la tienne! Au moins dans mon idée j'peux te toucher!

_Hum, pas faux, pas faux. Oh et puis..."

Harry se pencha sur Malefoy, ses yeux verts émeraudes rayonnaient dans l'obscurité. Draco sentit toute sa résistance s'envoler très rapidement, comme d'habitude. Le brun l'embrassa doucement d'abord, sans vouloir vraiment aller plus loin. Le blond se laissa faire doucement. Puis Harry se décala un peu et lécha les lèvres du blond.

Draco, qui commençait à devenir un peu impatient, plaqua ses lèvres de force contre celles de l'autre puis il ouvrit la bouche et laissa leurs langues se méler férocement. La bataille de celui qui mènerait. Bientôt ce fut Harry qui reprit le baiser et prit un rythme à la fois plus doux et profond, nul recoin de la bouche n'était oublié.

Harry les fit tomber sur le sol, en affichant un grand sourire auquel Draco ne put retenir sa réponse. Le brun reprit les lèvres du blond. Il accélérèrent le rythme. Après quoi, Malefoy attrapa la cravate grise et argentée et la défit.

"Finalement, il y a au moins du bon à que tu sois Serpentard..." susurra-t-'il.

"Ha oui?" s'enquit le brun.

"Ça te rend trois fois plus sexy...

_Même avec un corps de gosse?

_Même avec un corps de gosse!"

Draco fit pivoter les positions et se remit à embrasser Harry qui se laissa docilement faire. Le brun passa ses bras autour de l'autre pour demander plus de contact, ce que lui offrit le blond en se frottant à lui ardemment.

Finalement, Harry craqua et retourna une nouvelle fois les positions, il défit à son tour la cravate de l'autre et retira sa robe de sorcier. Il souleva bientôt le pull, puis le t-shirt pour enfin atteindre la peau de Draco. Il se pencha sur le téton droit qu'il savait le plus sensible puis l'attrapa à deux doigts alors qu'il recollait sa bouche à celle de Malefoy.

"Ha-harry..." soupira d'aise le blond.

"Oui Draco?

_Arrête de jouer au con et vas-y plus fort, j'suis pas en sucre...

_Yes, my lord" sourit mesquinement Harry alors qui pinça très fort d'un seul coup.

Le corps du blond se courba subitement. Harry sentit son sourir s'aggrandir alors qu'il prenait possession du deuxième téton. Il pinça des deux côtés différents les tétons. Draco s'aggrippa au dos d'Harry doucement. Ils savaient tout les deux que ses deux points étaient les plus sensibles de l'anatomie du blond et qu'ainsi, il devenait facile de lui faire voir des étoiles. Harry sourit encore.

Puis d'un seul coup il se releva et se colla au mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"C'est quoi ce bordel? s'exclama-t'il.

_Harry?" appela le blond en se relevant.

"Hein? Putain mais Malefoy t'es complètement con ou quoi? Au lieu de raconter des conneries explique-moi ce qui vient de se passer là!"

Draco regarda le garçon en face de lui et finit par en conclure que le sort n'était pas illimité et que seul un temps leur était accordé. Il baissa les yeux doucement et se laissa partir à son tour. La tête blonde se releva alors vers l'autre.

"Potter? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

_J'en sais rien merde!

_Ça va soit pas vulgaire!"

Soudain, Scorpius s'aperçut de sa situation, c'est à dire à moitié nu, assis par terre et...et... Il se mit à devenir pivoine. Puis se retourna vers Potter.

"Potter, il s'est passé quoi? Dit-moi exactement ce que tu sais!

_Mais j'en sais rien, j'me suis reveillé alors que j'étais... J'étais...dirons-nous sur toi...

_Q-quoi? Non, c'est pas vrai! Tu délires, dis-moi quand même pas que t'as essayé de me violer dans mon sommeil?

_Hein? Mais non! Enfin t'es vraiment trop con Malefoy! Pourquoi j'aurai voulu faire ça? En plus si tu rêvais, tu rêvais de mon père! Tu m'as appellé Harry pauvre imbécile!

_Pourquoi je rêverai d'un homme marié?

_Et d'un homme tout cour, tu veux dire!

_En quoi c'est si problèmatique que ce soit un homme ou une femme?" s'énerva Malefoy qui avait prit le parti de Charlie plus tôt.

Albus le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il déconnait là, c'est ça? Il déconnait? Genre, une personne de famille de sang pur pouvait dire ça? Il délirait? Si ça se trouvait le blond était malade. Oui, il délirait c'était tout. C'était juste impossible qu'il pense ça!

"Tu vas bien Malefoy?" s'inquiéta-t'il à voix haute avant de se foutre une baffe intérieurement.

Le blond crispa ses poings de râge.

"Imbécile!"

Albus se rapprocha du blond intrigué. Il faut dire que là, Malefoy cassait tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé sur lui. Peut-être finalement l'avait-il mal compris? Et puis, il était à Griffondord, il ne pouvait donc pas être si méchant, non?

"Tu penses vraiment qu'un homme est une femme c'est pareil?

_Tant qu'on s'aime je ne vois pas pourquoi on refuserait à deux personnes de ne pas être ensemble!

_Waouh tu m'étonnes Malefoy!

_J'vois pas pourquoi, c'est normal!" répondit Scorpius, énervé.

"Bah pas pour tout le monde tu vois? Même si personnellement, je partage ton avis." sourit simplement le brun.

Malefoy écarquilla à son tour les yeux. Là; c'était lui qui s'était trompé. Il aurait pu parier que le Serpentard était contre ce genre de choses. Pourtant il paraissait plus ouvert. Peut-être s'était-il trop préparé à avoir une personne horrible en face? Surement, après tout son père et le sien étaient ennemis depuis le premier jour, il lui avait surement paru juste d'en faire autant. Un enfant à toujours un modèle, le sien était son père. Il l'aimait tellement. Sa mère était morte il y avait de cela cinq ans, et il ne lui était plus resté que son père auquel s'accrocher. Sa mère était un très bon souvenir, douce et accueillante. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle était parfaite et jusqu'à sa mort, il l'avait cru invincible. Morte d'un cancer, maladie typiquement humaine. Son père avait beaucoup pleuré, et lui aussi. Ils s'étaient alors tous deux renfermés dans leur monde. C'était pour ça, qu'ils avaient les même idées.

Son visage observa celui souriant de l'autre. Avec ces traits, il ressemblait encore plus à son père. C'était incroyable comme Potter ressemblait à... Potter. Il devrait penser à les différencier dans son esprit même au niveau des noms, sinon il allait s'embrouiller et mélanger les deux alors que Potter était très différent de _son_ Potter. On va éviter de mettre "son", ça faisait trop étrange.

En tout cas, il découvrait une personnalité beaucoup plus laxiste que prévu. Peut-être, peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer d'être ami avec lui non?

Scorpius tendit la main vers l'avant alors que son regard s'emplissait d'espoir et que ses joues se coloraient un peu.

"Albus Potter, est-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon ami?"

Albus le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il devait vraiment avoir de la fièvre le Malefoy. Vraiment, vraiment. Il voulait qu'ils deviennent amis? Pourquoi pas... Enfin, non, il ne pouvait pas! Jamais un Malefoy et un Potter n'avaient été amis! C'était juste impensable...

Certes, jamais il n'y avait eu de Potter et de Malefoy amis, mais un Black et un Potter si! Et justement, Malefoy avait du sang Black! Albus rit mentalement en pensant qu'il se trouvait des excuses tordues juste pour pouvoir accepter cette main qui lui donnait tant envie. Il l'observa un long moment, cette main. Son père avait refusé celle du père de Scorpius, s'il reproduisait ce geste que se passerait-il? Surement la même chose que pour leur paternel. Ils se battraient l'un contre l'autre pour au moins six ans. Mais il n'était pas son père.

Il attrapa la main de Scorpius.

"Bien sûr Scorpius!" sourit-il.

Le blond afficha à son tour un grand sourire au brun. Puis ilrougit à nouveau. Il ne s'était toujours pas rhabillé. Il attrapa son t-shirt qu'il remit et tourna son visage vers celui de Potter qui s'était appuyé sur un mur en l'attendant.

"Tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir tu sais?

_J'vais te racompagner au tien d'abord.

_Merci."

Le blond enfila sa robe de sorcier et renoua le noeud de sa cravate.

"Tu ferais mieux de remettre la tienne en place."

Albus remarqua de quoi il parlait puis remit lui aussi en place sa cravate. Il observa Malefoy qui se retournait vers lui.

"En fait, vu qu'on sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé..." murmura le blond en reprenant son air habituel. "On en parle pas ok?

_C'est pas comme si j'allais raconter ça sur tous les toits", s'amusa le brun.

"C'est sûr..."sourit mi-gêné mi-amusé le blond.

"Bon on y va?"

Scorpius ouvrit la porte pour se diriger vers son dortoir mais Albus lui retient le bras.

"En fait, on va pouvoir se voir quand?"

Malefoy hésita à répondre et réfléchit à toute allure.

"Je vais surement trainer avec Allen donc bon... On se verra.

_Alviss?

_Oui.

_Ok."

Ils sortirent de la pièce et c'est alors qu'une chose les percutèrent aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Ils étaient où en fait?

.

.

.

.

_** Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


End file.
